


Daylight

by gabihabibi



Category: EXO
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabihabibi/pseuds/gabihabibi
Summary: As Baekhyun slowly loses his vision, his parents quickly grew overprotective of him. However, when 15 year old Baekhyun lost his mother in a battle against a horrible disease and with his father focusing more on work to provide for all his needs, a more overprotective and cheerfully annoying caregiver replaced them, Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: BaekYeol, ChanBaek - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time sharing a story of mine. I hope you will like it even though it's short. I'll try to write longer next time.
> 
> Also, I do not own the characters (but I love them). 
> 
> Enjoy reading~!
> 
> \- gabi ⛅

**_March 13, 2003_ **

“Mr. and Mrs. Byun, your son has Retinitis Pigmentosa. The type and speed of the vision loss varies from person to person… With your son, it’s Cone-Rod disease 2, and most people with this condition can be legally blind by mid adulthood.”

Those words shattered Baekhyun’s dreams before he could even create them. What is worse than having a vision impairment since birth is gradually losing your vision as time passes by. It took months before his parents even noticed it, but then the sharpness of his vision started decreasing. They thought he only needed to wear eyeglasses, but the optometrist told them to visit an ophthalmologist instead so they would have a more accurate diagnosis.

“B-but what about his life, doctor? Can he attend school, can he play outside with his friends, will my son live a normal life?” Baekhyun took a quick glance at his mother, as he was terribly afraid to see her lose her composure, which she never did even in distressful situations.

“Doctor Jung, can’t you do anything? We will pay whatever amount you will need for our son’s recovery” Mr. Byun calmly stated, his hands wrapped protectively around his wife’s trembling hands.

“I’m sorry, there is no cure for this disease, but there are ways to slow it down…” Baekhyun decided to stop listening to their conversation, opting instead to watch the droplets of rain on the window near him.

Baekhyun loves the brightness and warmness of the sun. He always spends his days in his parents’ garden basking under its glory. Then came the day that he developed a sensitivity to light, and since all kinds of bright light can cause him so much discomfort, Baekhyun forced himself to fall in love with the dark. The parents of the cheerful boy will do anything and everything for his recovery, but there is nothing to do but wait for the day that their beloved child can never see again.

_**April 08, 2020** _

Baekhyun took solace in the fact that mid adulthood usually starts at age 40, but at age 28, he’s already close to losing his vision forever. He wants to travel around the world before it happens. He wants to remember what a lot of things look like before his memory betray him. He wants to bask under the sunlight on their family garden for one last time. But as Baekhyun slowly loses his vision, his parents quickly grew overprotective of him. However, when 15 year old Baekhyun lost his mother in a battle against a horrible disease and with his father focusing more on work to provide for all his needs, a more overprotective and cheerfully annoying caregiver replaced them.

Baekhyun has been stuck with Park Chanyeol, for a decade _(and more)_ already. He is tired of his goofy smile, boisterous laugh, and his chatterbox persona. Maybe Baekhyun is lucky that he can’t clearly see the tall man with the ears as big as yoda’s. He’ll surely get tired of the man’s face as well, as they are always together.

His caregiver wouldn’t leave him even for a second and will only do so if Baekhyun will scream at him for trying to shower with him for the hundredth time. In the former’s defense, he just doesn’t want Baekhyun to trip if he accidentally drops the soap on the wet floor. The smaller of the two thinks it’s a stupid excuse, and Park Chanyeol is definitely a pervert.

“PARK CHANYEOL IF YOU DON’T GET OUT IN THREE SECONDS, I WILL CALL THE SWAT TEAM TO ARREST YOU!”, yelled a red-faced Baekhyun, who with all his might is trying to push a 6’1 grown ass baby out of his bathroom.

_**December 12, 2010** _

“Hello! I’m Park Chanyeol, your personal caregiver, bringer of joy, and the most handsome person you’ll ever see! I vow to care for you, to protect you, and to always be by your side”, said the grinning kid with an obnoxious red hair, who’s clearly violating Baekhyun’s personal space by forcefully grabbing and shaking his hand.

“You’re fired, yoda! I don’t need you because I can perfectly take care of myself”, Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s hallucinating, but he can see a glowing halo on his patient’s head, despite the latter scowling at him.

“You’re the angel, but I’ll be your guardian”, Baekhyun was rendered speechless.

_**January 03, 2012** _

Having a caregiver is ridiculous. Chanyeol, a tall elf, or more likely a yoda, is ridiculous. So is Baekhyun’s dad and the darkness surrounding the Byun’s household. When he was younger, he only stayed in his room and his parents made sure that he’ll have everything in it. There he sleeps, he eats, and he plays.

Baekhyun can’t help but to think that inmates have more freedom compared to him.

However, when Chanyeol came to their lives and his dad mostly out of the picture, he insisted that he’ll just use candles rather than fluorescent lights. The annoying tall man said it’s better for Baekhyun to be able to walk freely in his own home, and Baekhyun may have said that candles spread around the house is the stupidest idea ever, but deep down the smaller appreciates it. At least now, the caged bird has more space to fly around.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Baekhyun whispered, still reserved despite spending a lot of time with his caregiver.

“Yes, Hyunnie”, there goes the stupid nickname he bestowed upon his cheeky patient.

“You’re the same age as me, right? So why are you already working?”, Baekhyun doesn’t care, he just wants to make small talks because the awkward silence is killing him.

“Well, to be honest, caregivers are mostly a lot older since this is a kind of job where you are responsible to take care of other people. But it is still possible for younger adults, like me, to work as a caregiver.”, The smaller nods, showing interest at their conversation. “And your dad requested for someone younger since you are still independent, and for you to also have a friend”, Chanyeol smiles at him softly, causing for his heart to beat erratically and for his cheeks to redden.

“W-who said we’re friends?! I don’t want to be friends with someone who is paid to be my friend!” Baekhyun scowled, earning a hearty laugh from his caregiver.

“I want to be friends with you not because it’s part of the contract, but because I just want to. You’re nice and you have a kind smile, well, not to me, but to your dad, and your tutor, and even the displayed flowers around the house.” Baekhyun looks down at the floor, trying to hide his kind smile from his new friend.

“I like you Chanyeol”, both of them stilled at the sudden confession, “A-AS A FRIEND! AS MY FRIEND!”, and then they both filled the silent house with their laughter.

**_July 20, 2015_ **

Baekhyun is afraid that he can never do the things he wants to do or experience the things normal people does, but he didn’t want to fall in love like they did. The last thing he needs in his anomalous life is to fall in love with the only person he interacted with aside from his dad and his tutor. He couldn’t accept it as a possibility, or maybe it’s because he’s afraid that he will get rejected because Chanyeol can have everything and anything he wants outside this luxurious jail.

Why would the annoyingly cheerful, kind-hearted, and thoughtful person want to stay with a blind, distant, and flightless bird?

“Baekhyun-ah, let’s have a movie night! I’ll set up the fort on the living room, you can take care of our snacks”, Chanyeol cheerfully exclaimed at his gloomy friend.

“Chanyeol, you can go home now. Dad will be home within thirty minutes, it’s not that long so I think I’ll be fine without your help”, Baekhyun said with finality.

“It’s Friday, Hyunnie. I want to stay here and watch a movie with you. Why do you want me to go home? Don’t you like me anymore”, Chanyeol said the last sentence in a joking manner, earning a glare from the smaller.

“I still like you, but I don’t want you here”, Baekhyun is forthright, and quite rude.

“And why don’t you want me here, Hyunnie?”, asked Chanyeol, who is always the person who will push him to be more open with his thoughts.

“Because I said so”, the taller decided to ignore him by starting to build their fort, “Chanyeol! Okay fine! I saw your friend’s text, accidentally! It lit up when you were in the kitchen, there was a message, so I thought I’ll give it to you.” Baekhyun crossed his arms in front of his chest, a frown visible on his angelic face, so that Chanyeol won’t detect his anxiousness.

“The text where he told me to go to his house so we can play video games?”, Chanyeol asked, which Baekhyun immediately replied with a ‘yes’. “I’ll rather watch a movie with you.” Chanyeol said with an annoying smile plastered on his handsome face.

“Why?”, Baekhyun inherited his mother’s ‘I don’t give a fuck’ face, but you can still hear insecurity in his voice.

“Because I’m the happiest when I’m with you”, damn Park Chanyeol and his ability to make Byun Baekhyun whipped for him.

_**February 14, 2018** _

Every Valentine’s Day, ever since Chanyeol came to his life, Baekhyun will receive a bouquet of purple heliotropes and ornithogalum from him at exactly eight in the morning. So, he was disappointed that his friend didn’t showed up this year, even though the bouquet was delivered to his house. Who needs flowers when all he needs to brighten up his day was Chanyeol’s bashful smile?

“Where is Chanyeol, dad? Not that I don’t like this lunch date you prepared for me.”, Baekhyun tried his best not to sound like he misses _his_ yoda.

“Oh, I told him I want to have a lunch date with you because we haven’t bonded for so long. I did invite him, but he politely rejected my invitation because he said it’s our day.” but before Baekhyun could smile at Chanyeol’s thoughtfulness, his dad said something that severely annoyed him, “And he said he could just attend a school dance his friend invited him to.”

Why do he always forget that he isn’t only Park Chanyeol’s friend, and that his world doesn’t revolve around Baekhyun?

“Hm. At least he isn’t stuck with me. Good for him to enjoy his life”, fortunately, his dad didn’t sense the bitterness in his reply.

Baekhyun appreciates the flowers, but for today, they won’t be displayed beside his bedside table.

_**May 06, 2019** _

“I haven’t seen the sun for years already because you know my parents, right? They can be… too much at times. I did see it on TV, on books, but like don’t you want to experience an afternoon of just basking in the sunlight? The warmth and the brightness… ** _”,_** Baekhyun dreamily said to his friend.

 ** _“_** … is just like you when you smile at me whenever you think I’m too busy to look at you.”, Chanyeol proudly stated, earning a playful glare from the smaller.

“That’s cheesy. But I’ll let it slide because I do love you.”, Baekhyun, still in a dreamy state, unintentionally confessed to Chanyeol.

“Ah, you finally confessed your undying love to me!” before the smaller could take back what he said, the taller spoke again, “Because of that, I have a surprise for you.” He hands him sunglasses.

“It's sunglasses, what is special with it? Even if I wear it outside, I’ll still experience migraine you know?”, leave it to Baekhyun to be cheeky.

“They’re specially made photophobia glasses, and we’ll just have a picnic for two hours. Also, I won’t let you look directly at the sun, just one to three peeks will do okay?” Baekhyun grabbed the sunglasses, inspecting it thoroughly.

“They have this, and they didn’t tell me??? I could have look at the sun nine years ago, Park Chanyeol!” Chanyeol can’t help but to chuckle because annoyed Byun Baekhyun is a cute Byun Baekhyun.

“You said it yourself, your parents can be a bit too much… If we continue this, the sun will be gone, and the food will be cold. Can we do the picnic, Baek?” Chanyeol offered his hand to his _hopefully_ lover, which the latter gladly took, and they both felt giddy looking at their now entwined hands.

“… I love you; you know that?”, Baekhyun softly whispers.

“I love you more than most. And please don’t tell your dad I did this or else he won’t support our marriage.”, He won’t let Chanyeol, _his lover,_ die without them spending a lifetime together.

“… Who said I’ll marry you?”, but Baekhyun decided to tease him of course.

“Baek?”, Baekhyun lets go of his hand, running towards the garden while laughing loudly.

“I wouldn’t marry you without a grand proposal, a picnic doesn’t count honey!”, the smaller yelled in half-truth, half-joking, manner.

“… Oh. Wait, what? BAEK! COME BACK HERE! WHAT DID YOU SAY? HEY BAEK???”

_**November 25, 2020** _

“I don’t need you anymore, Chanyeol. We’re twenty-seven already, you need to have a life. Surely you would love Japan, right?”, Chanyeol looked at him, dejected.

“I can work here, Baekhyun”, his voice strained, eyes puffy from crying last night, and hands securely wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist.

“It’s a great job opportunity, how dare you not take it?!”, Baekhyun yelled, trying to disguise the sadness he feels with false anger.

“Nothing is great without you by my side. I will find a job here, I will be with you, and we will be happy”, Chanyeol pulls him closer, afraid that his lover will run away from him.

“There are days where I wake up and I can’t see anything for a few minutes, Chanyeol. I will sit motionless in my bed, with no strength to cry anymore, afraid that the day that I’m permanently blind has finally come. I don’t want to be a burden to you” Baekhyun was roughly pulled around so he could face his crying yoda.

“Do not ever say that again, Byun Baekhyun.”, Chanyeol cupped his cheeks, forcing him to see the undying devotion in his lover’s eyes, “You are not a burden to me. Ten years ago, I vowed to care for you, to protect you, and to always be by your side. And now, ten years after, my promise still stands. Hell, even ten, or twenty, or for the lifetime we’ll spend together, I will be here with you.”, Baekhyun, for the second time, was rendered speechless.

Park Chanyeol is surely a foolish man who fell in love with a more even foolish person, Byun Baekhyun.

_**June 14, 2022**_

The garden was being showered with the light of the moon and was illuminated with countless candles. Coral preserved rose petals scattered on the pathway. Chanyeol gracing him with a beauteous smile, while holding a bouquet of purple heliotropes and ornithogalum. It was a sight to behold, far more intimate than those moments when the sunlight reigned.

“Is this grand enough for you, Hyunnie?”, Chanyeol softly whispered in his ears, while they slowly danced to the song, ‘I.L.Y’.

“Yes, and my answer to the other question is yes”, Baekhyun heartily laughed when his yoda pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I haven’t asked yet”, Chanyeol earned a playful slap to his back for teasing his lover.

“So, ask me”, Chanyeol pulled away so he can properly kneel on the ground.

“Byun Baekhyun, I have been your personal caregiver and bringer of joy for the past ten years. Now, will you want to see this handsome face for a lifetime? Will you make me the happiest person on the whole universe by being Park Baekhyun?”, leave it to Chanyeol to be the cheesiest person on the planet.

“Of course, honey”, and their love was sealed with a passionate kiss.


End file.
